legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Torch
The Human Torch is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. Though an android that used this identity first appeared in Marvel Comics #1 (October 1939), the modern iteration is a member of the Fantastic Four, first appearing in The Fantastic Four #1 (November 1961). The character is granted with the ability to control fire (pyrokinesis) and transform his body into living flame. The character is one of the Fantastic Four's most popular members and is considered the comic relief of the team. First added to the mod in version 4.2 of the mod, Human Torch's suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker. Wearing this will give them many of the character's powers and abilities. Biography The Human Torch's civilian identity is Johnathan "Johnny" Storm, the younger brother of Susan "Sue" Storm and son of wealthy physician Franklin Storm. Raised by his older sister after their father was imprisoned for murdering a loan shark, Johnny would take little responsibility for his actions and grow up as a delinquent. Despite this, his sister would often encourage him to do better and study. Johnny also dreamed of becoming an astronaut and going into space. This dream became true when Sue's boyfriend Reed Richards invited the two to join him and his friend Ben Grimm test a rocket he had built by the government. However, unknown to Johnny, this was unauthorized, which he learnt only in the last minute. However, he refused to pull out, seeing his chance to forefeel his life dream. Whilst passing the asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars, the four were blasted with Cosmic Radiation. Forced to fly back to Earth, the group crash-landed and discovered that they had all been mutated by the radiation. Johnny had developed the ability to control fire, fly and turn his body to flame. At first using his powers irresponsibly, he was eventually talked out of doing so by Sue and Reed, suggesting that they used their powers to save lives and benefit mankind. Dubbing himself the "Human Torch", he joined Reed, Sue and Ben in the group known as the "Fantastic Four" and fought a multitude of threats whilst protecting others. However, Johnny was occasionally less lenient with his powers, due to his younger age and maturity. In the Mod Human Torch has been available in the mod since version 4.2. His suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will give them Speed 5 (whilst Sprinting), Strength 3, Acrobatics 1 and Regeneration 1. Human Torch can also transform his entire body, known simply as "Flame On!" (Suit Ability 2 Key), which will give the player the ability to access many of his pyrokinetic powers. This includes blasting flames (Suit Ability 1 Key), throwing Fire Charges (Suit Ability 3 Key and flying. To deactivate Human Torch's Flame On, press the Suit Ability 2 Key again. Human Torch is also immune to fall damage, but will not be able to enter water in his "Flame On!" form, as the fire will be extinguished by it. Crafting To craft the Human Torch's suit, you will need: *7 Blue Cloth *7 Black Cloth *5 Blaze Powder *5 Fire Charges *4 Quartz Blocks *1 Diamond Block Fantastic Four Logo Recipe.png|Fantastic Four Logo Recipe Human Torch Head Recipe.png|Human Torch's Head Recipe Human Torch Chestpiece Recipe.png|Human Torch's Chestpiece Recipe Human Torch Leggings Recipe.png|Human Torch's Leggings Recipe Human Torch Boots Recipe.png|Human Torch's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Fantastic Four